Pages we need to add
Here are the Real heroes that needed to be listed on this page. List *Jacinda Adern; Current Prime Minister of New Zealand. *Jane Addams; American settlement activist, reformer, social worker, sociologist, public administrator, author and co-founder of Hull House. *Kofi Annan; Ghanaian diplomat who served as the seventh Secretary-General of the United Nations from January 1st, 1997 to December 31st, 2006. *Susan B. Anthony; woman's rights activist and social reformer. *Vasily Arkhipov; a Soviet Naval officer who refused to launch a nuclear torpedo during the 1962 Cuban Missile Crisis *Marcus Aurelius; 16th Emperor of the Roman Empire, author and genius philosopher who defended Rome from Barbarian invasions during the Marcomannic Wars, was much loved by his people and considered by many today as Rome's last great Emperor. *Bao Zheng; Chinese politician *Beverly Bass; first female captain of an American Airlines. *James Butler Bonham; Alamo defender. *Andres Bonifacio; Filipino revolutionary leader and the president of the Tagalog Republic. *Tom Brady: American Football quarterback for the New England Patriots; Won 6 Superbowl titles and is an American icon. *Erin Brockovich; environmental activist and whistleblower. *Margaret Brown; American socialite, philanthropist, and Titanic survivor. *Tarana Burke; Civil Rights activist and founder of the MeToo movement. *George Herbert Walker Bush; 41st President of the United States and last President who was a WWII veteran. *Manuel Fernández Castrillón; Mexican general who opposed Antonio López de Santa Anna's cruelty during the Texas Revolution. *Catherine the Great; enlightened absolutist. *Debra Cheeseborough; survivor and whistleblower of Christina Walters. *Godfrey Kirk Christiansen; son of company founder Ole Kirk Christiansen and the managing director of The Lego Group from 1957 to 1979. *Kjeld Kirk Christiansen; former president and CEO of The Lego Group. *Ole Kirk Christiansen; founder of LEGO. *Clive Churchill; rugby league legend. *Septima Clark; Civil Rights activist. *Ceaser Clevez; American labor leader, community organizer, and Latino American civil rights activist. *Claudette Colvin; Civil Rights activist. *Whina Cooper; Maori elder who worked for the rights of her people and especially improve the lives of Maori women. *Benedict Cumberbatch; British actor who saved a mail cyclist from muggers. *John Denver; Country singer and humanitarian founded Plant-It 2020 *René Descartes; philosopher, mathematician, and scientist *Eva Dickson; elderly woman who called the emergency services during the Aramoana massacre, then crawled outside to help an injured neighbours. *Disneyland; theme park that designed and created by Walt Disney *Hippocrates; Greek physician, "Father of Medicine" *Hugh Dowding; British Royal Air Force officer. *Tracy Edwards; 32-year-old man who escaped from Jeffrey Dahmer. *Cyril Ellis; hero of the Tangiwai disaster. *Juan Sebastian Elcano; circumnavigator. *Erwin Emata; second Filipino to reach Mount Everest's summit and a member of the First Philippine Mount Everest Expedition (FPMEE). *William Mark Felt Sr., "Deep Throat" whistleblower. *Ryan Fitzpatrick: American football quarterback for the Miami Dolphins; Extremely intelligent when it comes to the sport, contributed much to each of the teams he has been in. *Alexander Fleming; biologist who discovered penicillin. *Ian Fleming; spy for the Allies and author of James Bond. *Pope Francis; Current head of the Catholic Church. *Cathy Freeman; athlete. *Dian Fossey, primatologist and conservationist who helped to save the mountain gorillas. *Terry Fox; athlete, humanitarian, and cancer research activist. *Michelle Galván; Journalist from Univision who had a very difficult life and lost 2 pregnancies *Luigi Galvani; Italian physician, physicist, biologist and philosopher, who discovered "animal electricity", inspired Alessandro Volta to create galvanic cell. *Major Josef Gangl; WWII Leader of the Non-Nazi German Army during the Battle for Castle Itter. *Jane Goodall, primatologist and anthropologist who helped to save the chimpanzees. *Adam Goodes; Indigenous Australian player of Australian rules, Aboriginal rights activist, and anti-racism advocate. *Mikhail Gorbachev; final leader of the Soviet Union who introduced changes to improve freedom in the Soviet Union and helped end the Cold War. *Ryan Gosling; actor who broke up a street fight *Nellie Gray; activist and founder of March for Life *Charles Green; YouTuber (aka Angry Grandpa) *Alexander Hamilton; American statesman and one of the Founding Fathers of the United States who was the first Secretary of the Treasury. *John Hancock; American merchant, statesman, and prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. *Chris Hansen; host of To Catch a Predator *Rick Hansen; athlete, activist, and philanthropist for people with disabilities. *Dorothy Height; women's rights activist *Anita Hemmings; first African-American woman to graduate from Vassar College. *Patrick Henry; prominent Patriot of the American Revolution. *Heather Heyer; murdered civil rights activist and paralegal. *Emil August Conrad Hoff; Hindenburg disaster hero. *Fred Hollows; ophthalmologist who helped to restore eyesight for thousands of people around the world. *Olivia Hooker; Tulsa race riots survivor, the first female African-American Coast Guard *Sam Houston; Texas patriot, refused to join the Confederate States of America. *Hull House; settlement house in the United States With its innovative social, educational, hot meals for factory workers, free concerts, and artistic programs. *Robert Irwin; Son of Steve Irwin and the brother of Bindi Irwin *Terri Irwin; widow of Steve Irwin. *Emilio Jacinto; Brains of Katipunan during the Philippine revolution. *Moon Jae-in; current President of South Korea, working on making peace with North Korea. *Josip Jelačić; Croatian Ban who abolished serfdom and introduced voting system to Croatian parliament. *Lawrence Joel; United States Army soldier who served in the Korean War and Vietnam War. *Robert F. Kennedy: brother of John F. Kennedy, politician, lawyer. *Elizabeth Kloepfer; Ted Bundy's girlfriend who gave his name to the Seattle Police. *Helmut Kohl: Chancellor of West Germany (Later Germany) from 1982-1998, Helped end the Cold War and reunified Germany. *Ivan Konev; Soviet WWII General. *Ray Kroc; Founder of McDonald's *March for Life; annual pro-life rally *John Laufer, graduate student who stopped Sylvia Seegrist's shooting spree *Suzan LaBerge; forgiver, daughter of Rosemary La Bianca. *Eugene Lazowski; saved Jews in World War II. *Charles Leale; doctor who worked to try to help President Lincoln. *Stan Lee; famous comic book writer for Marvel. *Juan Ponce de Leon; Spanish explorer and conquistador known for leading the first official European expedition to Florida and the first governor of Puerto Rico. *Wally Lewis; rugby league legend. *Charles Lightoller; 2nd officer on the RMS Titanic who helped several passengers survive, he later was part of the rescue of British soldiers at Dunkirk. *Candy Lightner; makes driving laws so people cannot drink while driving. *Lin Zexu; a Chinese scholar-official of the Qing dynasty best known for his role in the First Opium War *Live Aid; an ongoing music-based fundraising initiative. *Harold Godfrey Lowe; 5th Officer of the RMS Titanic who returned and rescued people from the water. *Auguste and Louis Lumière; inventors of cinematograph *Antonio Luna; Filipino general who fought in the Philippine–American War. *Eddie Mabo; Indigenous Australian rights activist who campaigned for land rights and helped to overturn the legal doctrine terra nullius. *James Madison; 4th U.S president. *Brian May; Queen lead guitarist, scientist, and animal rights activist. *Richard and Maurice McDonald; founders of the original McDonald’s restaurant in San Bernardino, California and inventors of the ‘Speedee Service System’. *Angela Merkel: Current Chancellor of Germany. *Harvey Milk; politician who campaigned for LGBT rights. *Doris "Dorie" Miller; Pearl Harbor hero. *Hayao Miyazaki; Japanese animator who's against America's intervention to the war in Iraq. *James Monroe; 5th U.S president. *John Monash; civil engineer and Austrlian military commander of World War I. *Joe Montana: Sports superstar and NFL legend. *Bernard Montegomery; British WWII Commander. *Augustus De Morgan; mathematician and logician/ *Audie Murphy; Medal of Honor winner turned actor. *Isaac Newton; English mathematician and physicist *Chester W. Nimitz; Commander in Chief of the Pacific fleet during World War II. *Tenzing Norgay; moutaineer. *Vince Novak; associated with project to ensure safety at Chernobyl *Annie Oakley; sharpshooter, exhibition shooter. *Michelle Obama; wife of Barack Obama. *Leo Oracion; First Filipino who reached the summit of Mount Everest. *Jesse Owens; American track and field athlete and four-time Olympic gold medalist in the 1936 Games. *Manny Pacquiao; Filipino professional boxer and politician, currently serving as a Senator of the Philippines. *Emmeline Pankhurst; founder of the suffragettes. *Louis Pasteur; discovered the principles of vaccination, microbial fermentation and pasteurization. *George S. Patton; World War II general. *Michael Phelps; American Olympic swimmer. *Jim Pizzutelli: Retired Combat Medic and hockey trainer that saved the life of Clint Malarchuk. *JB Priestly; champion of the workers and United Nations delegate. *John Rabe; Nazi official who helped save the lives of Chinese citizens during the Nanjing Massacre. *Fidel Ramos; President of the Philippines from 1992 to 1998. *Jackie Robinson; first African-American baseball player. *Betsy Ross; maker of the first American Flag *Eleanor Roosevelt; wife of Franklin Roosevelt, First Lady of United States, American political figure, diplomat and activist. *Arthur Rostron; Captain of the Carpathia, which successfully rescued the survivors of the Titanic disaster. *Leo Ryan; American teacher, politician, U.S. Representative from California's 11th congressional district help the citizens escape and save lives of People's Temple Members on Jonestown before mass suicide *Colonel Harland Sanders; Founder of KFC. *Heather Saul; sex worker who killed serial killer Neal Falls. *Gary Sinise; actor and supporter of various veterans' organization. *Kurt-Siegfried Schrader; WWII German officer who defected to the Allies during the Battle for Castle Itter. *Hunter Scott; sixth-grade student who helped exonerate USS Indianapolis Captain Charles Butler McVay III. *Mary Seacole; nurse and businesswoman. *Frank Serpico; former NYPD officer and whistleblower. *Granville Sharp; Anti-slavery campaigner *James Stewart; Oscar winning actor and war general. *Debra Tate; younger sister of Sharon Tate and current leader of her mother's campaign. *Doris Tate; mother of Sharon Tate and campaigner. *Patti Tate; youngest sister of Sharon Tate. *Team USA; Group of American athletes who compete in both Summer and Winter Olympics. *Nikola Tesla; inventor and electrical engineer who contributed to modern design of alternating current electric supply system *Danny Thomas; TV and movie actor that founded St Jude's Children Research Hospital. *Greta Thunberg; a Swedish environmental activist on climate change whose campaigning has gained international recognition. *William Barret Travis; 26 year old commander of the Alamo. *Danny Trejo, actor who save a 5-year-old in overturned SUV *Melania Trump; anti-bully advocate and wife of Donald Trump. *Tuskegee Airmen; Group of African-American military pilots who fought in World War II. *David Unaipon; Indigenous Australian preacher and inventor who helped to break stereotypes of Aboriginals. *Francesca Valencia; saved her best friend from choking on a jawbreaker. *Alessandro Volta; Italian physicist and chemist who constructed galvanic cell. *Sam Walton; founder of Walmart *William Wilberforce; leader of the movement to stop the slave trade in Britain. *Elie Wiesel; Holocaust survivor, author, political activist, and Nobel Laureate. *Luke Wilson; Saved a woman from a car crash involving professional golfer Bill Haas. *Woodrow Wilson; 28th President of United States in 1913 to 1921 *Malala Yousafzai; a Pakistani activist for female education. *Georgy Zhukov; Soviet WWII General. Category:List Category:Site Maintenance